


A Patrochilles Tale

by a_shark_swimming



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Unintentional Badfic, bottom!patroclus, i love this pair with all my heart but this fic is awful, like awful, this is really bad, top!achilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: An attempted rewrite of a fanfiction I wrote in late 2017 immediately after watching Troy, but never bothered posting here.Achilles attempts to cure his dear Patroclus of a fever, as well as a heavy heart.





	A Patrochilles Tale

**Author's Note:**

> In late September/early October 2017, I watched Troy. I was so taken with Patroclus and Achilles that I had to write a fic of them. It was lovely, I was proud of myself, but tragically, I never saved a copy, nor did I think of posting it on here.
> 
> Rewrote for my friend Sam (Ficatta on Tumblr).

"Are you certain I can't come with you, Achilles?" The young blonde rasped, his usually bright blue-green eyes, the color of the vast sea, dull with illness. Patroclus tried to muster a smile. "I'll be better by tomorrow, so I'll be ready by the morning after." The cool cloth Achilles had applied to his forehead felt better than he wanted to admit.

"No, Patroclus." Achilles shook his head. "Your fever spiked this morning, it's still high. You can't come, my dear, I'm sorry." He brushed a damp lock of hair from Patroclus' face.  
The younger boy sat up and scowled.  
"That's no excuse!" He hissed. "I can fight, you taught me how to! You're forgetting that...? I'll do very well, I'm going to prove myself-" Patroclus shivered, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He pulled a sheet over him as heat rose in his body. "'Chilles...please..."

Achilles leaned forward from his seat beside the narrow bed and ran his hand over his young cousin's forehead, his brow furrowing in concern. He kissed Patroclus' head, the hot flesh searing his lips.

"I won't cause you any trouble."

"My word is final." Achilles' tone was more serious. "You mean too much to me for me to risk losing you, do you know that?" Patroclus' eyes widened. "It won't be long, my sweet boy. Two months, that's all."

"Do you promise?" Patroclus whispered.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will spend the whole day with you, even if it is just like today." He stroked the younger boy's head. "But when I leave, Mother will care for you. You'll need to obey her."

"But Mama Thetis hates me..." Patroclus whined in response, whimpering.

"She doesn't, my love. You can be a little wild sometimes." Achilles moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I won't be away long, unless the voyage goes awry. But I promise I will always be thinking of you." He snuggled against the boy, hoping he took comfort in the closeness.

"And I will think of you too, 'Chilles." Patroclus murmured, rolling over to face him. He lifted his head up, still feeling dizzy, and brushed his lips against his older cousins'. He groaned suddenly, his limbs aching. "I am tired. Will you stay with me while I rest?"

"Yes, love." Achilles sat up, snuggling Patroclus in the sheet and fur throw of the bed. "I won't leave you."

\- 

Patroclus breathed in the ocean air deeply, loving the taste of the saltwater droplets in his mouth. He sat on the sand wrapped in Achilles' robe, snuggled close to his mentor and lover. He was feeling slightly better, having ingested an herbal tonic earlier in the morning, but his fever still lingered and his limbs throbbed.

"How are you feeling, dearest?" Achilles asked him, burying his face in Patroclus' hair. "The sea air would do your body well."

"Yes, Achilles. My chest doesn't feel tight when I breathe anymore." He snuggled into Achilles, sighing. "Do you have to leave? I do not want tomorrow to come, ohh..."

Achilles felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He loved Patroclus, and had loved him for years, ever since he completed his training with Chiron in his late teens. The boy was lovely then, but he had grown more beautiful since then. Such lovely eyes, pale skin, and long golden hair. He was striking in form, a little thin, but neat and slender.  
He remembered the week after he'd returned to Aegina after those years of military training. He'd been just past eighteen, and Patroclus had sprang from an excitable child to the brink of adolescence. His hair seemed silkier, his legs long and well-formed, his sweet mouth fuller. A pang had sprung in Achilles' heart when he had saw his younger cousin, and the longing grew deeper when he had embraced him. It was true Achilles had wooed and bedded girls in his time away, but at that moment he had known that Patroclus was what - and who - his heart desired.

"Patroclus-" Achilles muttered, "Do you remember that night in the vineyard?"

"During your homecoming feast?" Patroclus responded. "Y-you kissed me then. You kissed me and you pledged to forsake everyone but me."

"And I've been true to my word." Achilles grinned, pulling him close. "I plan to keep it that way."

"I've never known anyone but you, my 'Chilles. And I'll never know anyone other than you. I love you, I love you..." Patroclus shivered, hit by a bout of chills. His throat felt tight, but he resisted the urge to cough.

“I love you, my dearest boy.” Achilles murmured and leaned his head down to capture Patroclus’ mouth in his own. Achilles gathered some of the fabric of his robe in his hand and tugged at it. Patroclus sighed contentedly. “Do you feel like bathing?” Achilles looked towards the water.  
Patroclus nodded, reaching to tug at Achilles’ long tunic and his belt. Their hands worked busily to remove the others’ clothes, and soon they were both naked in the presence of the other. When they were younger, they had seen each other nude many times before, but now they were more aware of the differences in the others’ bodies. But before Achilles was able to drink in Patroclus’ lovely body, the boy leaped up and scrambled towards the sea. He smiled at the sight of his beloved splashing around in the waves. He joined Patroclus is the water, swimming like fish in the cold ocean.  
Patroclus threw his arms around his older cousin and kissed him. They swam back to the shore and laid on the sand, holding each other tightly in a passionate embrace. Their tongues met, exploring the others’ mouths.

“I love you so much, Patroclus...” Achilles whispered.

“Please don’t leave me...” Patroclus sighed. “I don’t want this day to end...”

Achilles stroked Patroclus’ face, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from his face. He kissed his cousin with more passion, one of his hands gripping his slim hip. Patroclus pressed his body closer to Achilles, desperate for more contact.

"It doesn't have to, Patroclus." Achilles' voice was husky, filled with longing. He kissed his lover hungrily. "Gods, you're so beautiful. You've always been, but now even in the heat of fever, you're more ravishing than Aphrodite..."

"Achilles..."

"Let me show you how much-" His voice was low. "Let me make love to you, Patroclus. Be with you...Oh, my love..." He took Patroclus in his arms and moved onto his back, letting the youth straddle his waist as they began to kiss once again, their mouths hungry for the others'. Achilles kissed down Patroclus' jaw and neck as his hands gripped at the youth's chest, teasing his pink nipples with his thumbs and palms until they were unbearably hard; Patroclus whimpered, thrusting his chest out so his nipples could feel even more friction. Achilles took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it reverently, which caused Patroclus to gasp in pleasure. The younger ran his hands over the older's chest in a loving parody of the act being performed on himself.  
He squirmed away from Achilles, tumbling back into the waves. He giggled as he laid on his back, the cold water splashing his naked skin. Achilles was suddenly on his hands and knees, hovering over him.  
He smiled, full of love for the youth. He kissed his way down Patroclus' slightly rounded belly, his tongue delving into the navel and kissing it. He could taste the salt sea air on his skin. Patroclus moaned and arched his back, his breath becoming ragged the more aroused he became. Achilles continued with his worship of the sweet blonde, his mouth trailing under his lover's navel to the juncture between his thighs.  
Patroclus looked so beautiful; Achilles couldn't help but gaze upon the sweet fruits of his lover. Patroclus leaned back on his elbows and looked upon him with longing, silently begging him to continue.

"Not yet, no."

Achilles hands moved underneath Patroclus and raised his hips up, rolling him over on his belly. Patroclus got up on his hands and knees, nervous.

"Achilles..." Any words of protest faded in his throat as Achilles gripped his rounded bottom and placed a kiss on it. His face felt hot, he was unsure if it was from shyness or the fever. He sighed as his older lover spread him open and kissed him there, his tongue probing and sucking the shell-pink ring of muscle. "Oooh...That feels good, 'Chilles, so good..." Patroclus shuddered as Achilles tongue explored deeper within him, his legs trembling. "More..."

Achilles licked and sucked his hole even more, feeling Patroclus' body quake with pleasure. Patroclus moaned softly, feeling his slit moisten with the sensation. He gave a little cry, and Achilles pulled away from him, stretching on his back. He grasped Patroclus' hips and guided him to his mouth, kissing the moist slit over and over. Patroclus took Achilles hardness into his mouth, sucking and applying long strokes with his tongue. Achilles ceased teasing Patroclus and sucked at the boy's own hardness, making Patroclus spit Achilles from his mouth and shriek in pleasure. He took Achilles back in, swallowing and sucking with abandon until the older warrior was close to climax. Patroclus' hips twitched and his hardness ached as his lover's tongue teased, switching back between Aphrodite's delta and the youthful member.

"Oh gods, Achilles! I can't...I can't...ooohh!" Patroclus whined and bit his lip, waves of pleasure consuming him. His mentor shifted his body, getting Patroclus on his back. The boy writhed on the verge of orgasm, hips moving in a desperate attempt for contact. The waves lapping at the shore came up under him, making him lightheaded, giving him the sensation of floating. He sighed. Achilles was so handsome. It was true he had dreamed about a future with his older cousin, but he'd never imagined this.  
"I love you." Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles' neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced, their mouths moving and sliding against each other's. Achilles grabbed Patroclus' hand and guided it to his erection, he broke the kiss and smiled.  
"Make love to me, Achilles."

The older blonde kissed the youth passionately, holding him close in his strong arms. He could feel Patroclus tremble with excitement - and fright - against him. Achilles stroked his cheek, gazing tenderly into his lovely sea green eyes. Patroclus returned the kiss, opening his thighs. Achilles lifted his hips as their passionate kiss deepened, pressing his length between his young lover's thighs. Patroclus' gasps melted into his mouth and on his tongue.

“I am not hurting you, am I?” Achilles implored. Patroclus shook his head, moaning softly. He wrapped his arms and legs around Achilles, urging him silently to take him. Achilles withdrew and thrust deep into Patroclus, which made him cry out sharply. His fingers tangled in Achilles’ blond hair as he whimpered.

“I am alright, Achilles. You do…you do me no harm.” He rasped. He stroked Achilles’ head, breathing in deeply.  
Achilles began to thrust, slowly at first to ease Patroclus into the motions of lovemaking. The moans that escaped from Patroclus’ lips were the sweetest noises he had ever heard before, more beautiful than any music the divine Orpheus could have ever composed. Patroclus’ hips began to move in time with this thrusts as the pace and momentum increased. He sighed and whispered words of love in Achilles’ ear, their bodies entwined as they tumbled about the waves and sand and salt spray. He stretched on his back once again, allowing Patroclus to ride him. He sobbed in ecstasy as his hips ground against his cousin, the position offering deeper penetration.

“I’m going to come…” Patroclus whimpered. A choked whine escaped his throat. “Achilles, Achilles!” 

“No, not yet, Patroclus. I want to come with you.” The older man wrapped his arms around him and rolled back over, easing his thrusts. Patroclus whined and begged underneath him, writhing on the brink of pleasure. “My dear boy, oh, oh, my dear Patroclus. I’m close, my love…” He shuddered deeply. “Yes, yes, ooohhh. Patroclus…”

“Achilles, I’m coming-!”

“I’m coming, my love, yes, oh gods…” Achilles growled and arched his back as orgasm overtook him, Patroclus’ walls tightening around manhood in his own delicious orgasm as well. Delirious pleasure swept over them both as the waves crashed around them.  
They lay in the waves, content in each other’s arms, and content they still had time left. 

“Are you still afraid of my leaving on the journey?” Achilles whispered. “No matter where I go, you will always be with me. I love you so much, Patroclus…”

“I think I will be alright, my lover.” Patroclus kissed him gently. “I’ll be alone for some time, but I know you’ll return to me, if the gods will. And maybe, you’ll have something to look forward to when you come home.” 

Achilles grinned, kissing him tenderly.


End file.
